


Love Wing Bell

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, i would die for them, world needs more rinpana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: It's Rin and Hanayo's wedding day.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 10





	Love Wing Bell

**Author's Note:**

> me, finally writing rinpana: what title should I have  
> love wing bell: exists

They're both 16 when they try a wedding dress for the first time. It was just dressing up then, both of them and their friends. But their eyes are on each other, both trying (and failing) to find the courage to say "you look lovely in this". But they're 26 now, and they're in a wedding dress again, and holding hands, smiling. It's not a game this time, and this is definitely the most beautiful day Rin has shared with her Kayochin in their lives so far.

She looks beautiful, like she always does. The snow white dress with the small yellow and green flowers shown in the dress are cute and add to her beauty and her golden bouquet is bright and matches her smile.

It’s a quiet wedding, only them and their friends. It’s great that they were able to all be here, to share in their happiness. The wedding bells sound loud and cheerful. Everything is beautiful.

“I love you so much, Kayochin.” she whispers in her arms. She’s crying from happiness. She hears the “I love you too” from her love, and that moment, there’s nothing more that could make her happy.


End file.
